


[Podfic] let me begin again

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Series: Brioux podfic gift anthology [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from mazily:"Oatmeal sticks to everything," Danny says. "You owe me a new shirt."





	[Podfic] let me begin again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let me begin again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541753) by [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/pseuds/mazily). 



> A combined audiobook file with both this work and [But Feeling is Indelible by luxover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093941) is also available.

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Daria Nepriakhina [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@epicantus). 

| 

### let me begin again

###### Podfic duration:

00:17:29 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & Streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xfeple1nkvqwtq/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Lay%20Beside%20Me.mp3?dl=0) | 7.1 MB
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u974zrm0p5msmp9/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_let_me_begin_again.m4b) | 12.5 MB



### Combined audiobook: 

* A Map of the World by Ted Kooser
* let me begin again by mazily 
* But Feeling is Indelible by luxover 

###### Podfic duration:

00:25:47 

###### Mediafire download:

  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4naqhs11q6pbgr9/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_let_me_begin_again_%26_But_Feeling_is_Indelible.m4b) | 18.4 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> yeswayappianway, i hope you enjoy the first part if your gift! thank you for the excuse to record brioux! 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> many thank to nicole for organising this exchange, and also to mazily for granting permission to podfic!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> big thank you to silverandblue for the beta listen, and for helping me figure out the pacing, and where to add the poem to this ♥️
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> please be generous with your kudos and comments, the go such a long way further than you can imagine ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
